Apo
Apo. Apo is possibly the far more mysterious creature than others in the universe. It is rarely known. Apo might be a missing link that connects to the works of the demonic summoning under the demons. In the Firstrate Xia, the Xia Force faced the mysterious creatures and tried to confirm the existences of the mystery creatures in the regions of different places--Europe, North America, and South America. They found out that there is an anaglammation of these three beings into one singular form, the most powerful being that can destroy everything in the world. Apo is the first one who faced the Xia Force and practically took them down in its unknown abyssal pit. They tried to find out whether they learn if that is whole thing what Apo is doing to them or they are doing themselves under his inflluence either. They have no idea how most powerful and deadliest powers of the Apo. They got the taste of the powers of Apo. It has gotten all of them critically. Nod managed to teleport them all, let Arlee teleport them next teleportation, and then they found Nido there. They begged Nido to teleport them all to other place that might save the lives of the Xia Force. Seemingly, their plan is successful. They face the unbearable interrogation with Xia Factor under the wanted information. Arlee told the Xia Factor herself that the Xia Factor needs to mind their business not asking the Xia Force and wanted the Xia Factor to think twice that they should have not survive the same dilemma they did. She wanted the Xia Factor to end the interrogation or did not care if she wanted to fight against the Xia Facotor as if they still refused to let things go. Nido successfully talked to Zanderlot to close the case because Zanderlot talked to Glory into sense. This gave Psi Girl and Tachot an understanding that the Xia Force has faced their confrontation beyond impossiblity. In the issues of the Xia Force, the memoirs kicked the memories of the Xia Force as long as they permanently scarred their mental images that they never forget the event with Apo and gave them the possibility in their belief that they could have died not if Nod, Arlee, Sumatra, and Nido teleported altogether. Zanderlot faced her brother, Sumatra and learnt that he is involved with the Xia Force, giving a hint that Nicholas can not take any of it anymore. She tried to calm Nicholas Cadiz and realized that may not be good idea for him to use any powers of his that would make a threat against the world. His powers get out of control when the Xia Force and Xiamen: Enforcers tried to help him. Seemingly, he could not possibly endure his pain as unbearable as he could not able to stop the pain. Lucienda Cindarew told Nicholas Cadiz that he should have known Becca for many years and wondered why he did not remember Becca anymore. This proved that his mind is scarred and he forgot everyone among the world. Zanderlot learnt that Nicholas did not notice her as her sister. She worried sick that he could be foe to the Xia as if he is not known to them all. He still remembered the Xia Force only. This proved that Apo did awfully bad things to Sumatra. This seems to give him a permanent effects from Apo. Nothing made Sumatra feel better than anything in the universe. Category:Villain Character Category:Character